


Tea

by satanS_niece1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanS_niece1/pseuds/satanS_niece1
Summary: This is a small short story for Fraxus that I made a while back.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tea

Fraxus-Tea  
Prompt-Freed Justine’s friend, Bickslow, recently moved to the other side of town and Laxus Dreyar moved into Bickslow’s old house. Freed visits the house, not knowing that Bickslow moved away, and Laxus answers with a not too pleased look. Freed freaks out about a supposed stranger in his friend’s house and it turns into immature yelling back and forth. When Freed finds out from Bickslow that he moved, he goes over to apologize to Laxus and invites him over for tea.

Freed sits in his living room watching TV with his hair tied up into a high ponytail and his left leg kicked up onto the couch cushion beside him. The greenette is getting some well-deserved rest after coming back from a long trip to Japan. There was this crazy dramatic case there and naturally, Freed’s boss had sent him to defend their client in court. He hears his phone buzz on the coffee table in front of him and the green-haired boy leans forward to retrieve the device, grunting as he hauls himself back into a sitting position on the couch.

Freed sends the message and looks down at his clothes. He’s wearing a gray T-shirt with baggy, white sweatpants. Ah, Bickslow won’t mind. And he lives next door so it’s not like he’ll publicly embarrass himself walking around like this. Freed shuts the TV off and hops off the couch to put his shoes on. He braces himself against the wall as he slips his tennis shoes on and grabs his keys from the kitchen counter. He quickly peers out the window as he unlocks the door. It doesn’t look too bad outside so he leaves his jacket behind.

  
The greenette steps outside into the slightly warm air and heads to his right. Bickslow and Freed decided to live close together a few years ago since they’d graduated college and wanted to stay nearby. Freed knocks on the door and waits for his friend to open the door. When the door swings open, Freed expects to see Bickslow’s wild smile but is instead met with an angry face and blonde hair. He blinks a few times before stumbling back, startled, with a shout. “W-Who are you?!” Freed demands and the blonde glares at him.

  
“You knocked on my door.” He hisses in that deep, raspy voice, and Freed shoves down the blush threatening it’s way up to his cheeks.

  
“What are you doing at my friend’s house? Who are you?” Freed asks again and glares back at the blonde.

  
“Hah? This is my house, I don’t know what you’re going on about.” The blonde sneers down at the shorter man and Freed huffs in annoyance.  
“My friend, Bickslow, lives here and I have no idea who you are, so spit it out already!” Freed groans in frustration and the taller man crosses his arms over his broad chest, flexing his muscles and Freed’s eyes linger on his biceps straining against his shirt.  
“I told you, this is my house. Now get out of here before I call the cops.” He threatens and Freed grumbles something unintelligible under his breath. Though, he complies and heads back into his house. The man watches as Freed shrinks back into his home and doesn’t flinch when the door slams harshly. He huffs and closes the door.

  
Freed continues to grumble as he falls back onto his couch and flips out his phone to call Bickslow. He presses the device to his ear and his friend picks up after 3 rings. “What’s up?” His crazy voice chirps on the other line.  
“Who was that at your house?” Freed crosses his arm over his chest under his other elbow and glares at his TV.  
“Who? What are you talking about?” Bickslow asks and Freed groans.

  
“The person who just answered your door, who is that?” He feels his anger start to rise as the seconds tick by and Bickslow repeats his question.  
“Nobody rang my doorbell so I have no idea what you’re talking about. Where are you?”

  
“I’m at home, I just went over to your place and rang the bell. You live right next to me, what’s going on?”

  
“Ooooh….” Bickslow trails off and Freed raises an eyebrow, despite his friend not being able to see him. “I moved out, like, last week. Did I not tell you? Sold my old place for one across town.”  
“You WHAT?!” Freed sits up straight on the couch and yells into the phone. “How could you not tell me?” Bickslow winces on the other line and groans.  
“I thought I did, sorry.”

  
“Oh God, I just yelled at someone for no reason. I have to go apologize.”  
“You yelled at him?” Bickslow asks and starts cackling to himself. Freed growls and hangs up. He quickly rushes to get his shoes on again and heads to Bickslow’s old house. Freed knocks on the door and bounces from foot to foot impatiently. The door opens with a violent swing and Freed looks up at the new owner of the house.

  
“You again.” He growls and Freed holds his hands up, brows furrowed.  
“W-Wait! I came here to apologize. My friend lived here not too long ago but it seems that he sold the place while I was off in Japan for the past month.” Freed rambles quickly. “I’m very sorry, please accept my apology and allow me to treat you to some tea.” Freed pleads and the man stares at him for a while, seemingly thinking.

  
“No.” He answers and Freed widens his eyes in surprise.  
“Please, it’s the least I can do. I promise I’ll never bother you again, just let me do this one thing for you.” Freed continues to press and the man groans, glaring at him. He runs a hand over his face, too tired to argue back.  
“Laxus.”

  
“W-What?” Freed stammers and the man growls lowly.  
“My name’s Laxus. I’ll take you up on that offer.” Laxus grumbles and Freed’s face lights up.  
“I’m Freed! Drop by my place in half an hour.” Freed beams up at him and dashes back to his house. Laxus watches him disappear again and furrows his brows in confusion.  
“Is that his name…?” He mumbles to himself, not sure. Laxus shrugs it off and closes his door to get dressed in something somewhat presentable.

  
Half an hour passes by in the blink of an eye and Freed finishes setting the table in the dining room. His hair has been brushed and combed neatly, tied at the bottom with a rubber band, and flows behind him as he moves. He’s always been proud of his long hair. It’s a nice shade of green and it falls down to below his back. He also has a clump of hair that falls over his right eye, also neatly brushed and combed. Freed has on some simple black jeans with a redshirt. Very simple and casual.

  
The ring of the doorbell catches the greenette’s attention and he rushes to the door to open it. When he pulls it open, Laxus stands there with a purple dress shirt, black pants, and his hands shoved into his pocket. Freed smiles up at him and invites the taller man in. Laxus stays quiet as he slips off his shoes in the doorway and follows Freed to the dining room.

  
“I made some simple green tea, I hope you like it.” Freed says as he sits down and watches Laxus sit in the chair opposite of him. The man simply hums as he looks around and Freed feels this strange, unsettling knot form in his stomach.  
“Nice place.” Laxus grunts and stares down at his tea. “Do you have coffee? Or some water?” He asks and lightly pushes the teacup forward on its matching plate. Freed nods and heads to the kitchen to pour Laxus a cup of water. Laxus continues to admire the smaller man’s interior designing of the dining room as the water trickles into the mug in Freed’s hands. Most of the colors are muted. The walls are a lowly saturated brown, the floor is a light wood, and the table and chairs are a darker wood with some small things in the middle, like salt and pepper.

  
“Here you go.” Freed’s voice snaps Laxus back to reality and the greenette sits down as he hands the mug to Laxus. He thanks Freed as he sips from the cup and Freed smiles at him. “So...I’m sorry, again.” Freed nervously chuckles and stares at his tea.  
“It’s cool.” Laxus shrugs and Freed takes a sip from his teacup. “Seriously, don’t worry about it.” Laxus smiles and Freed feels a tad bit more at ease. “So tell me about...your friend,” he says in an attempt to start a conversation going and Freed immediately rolls his eyes.

  
“He’s the dumbest person on earth, I swear.” He laughs and Laxus chuckles, listening. Freed spends most of the day rambling on about his adventures with Bickslow which leads to some things in his childhood. Laxus also shares some stories and it becomes routine for the two to meet up and talk about whatever, as long as they get to spend time together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I'm posting here on AO3 for some exposure to get more people to commission me.  
> I will be posting more stories for other fandoms and you can read some short threads on my Twitter! @Wolf_Gamer45


End file.
